


Mirror.

by SavannahWalker



Series: Fairy Bender! [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gender Bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWalker/pseuds/SavannahWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«What are you smiling for?» said the other, sharply.</i><br/>Four words had already managed to annoy her, but she didn't flinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Fem!LaxusxMira]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror.

Lightning, thunder torrential rain.   
A perfect thunderstorm for a wonderful autumn night!   
She was waiting for the train with her arms crossed under her breasts, trying to don't trembling but the cold seemed to penetrate till the bone. She had decided the wrong time to wearing a new dress, short just above the knee and the long sleeves up the forearm. It's very expensive, but sometimes she likes to enjoy shopping. She prayed that the train was on time and that some deity was listening, just because she had already suffered enough for his royalties. Nobody knew, but she's very frighted by thunderstorms.   
 «Mira, you are 19 years old, you shouldn't be scared by a bit 'of rain!» think to herself, when a thunder made her jump «Indeed».  
She stared persistently as the minutes passed on the phone screen just to get distracted and don't think about the catastrophe weather that continued to rage. She saw a light but then the train changed its trajectory to finish on the other track.   
 «Oh, come on!» she said as the wind throw her hair all over her face. After a quarter of an hour late, she got on the train to the center. The doors were about to completely close when a girl came up at the last second. She sighed and wiped his wet face with the back of her hand. She walked towards the seat beside her, the only one available. Mira shifted kindly the bag above the legs, so as to leave the place. The girl didn't thank her but she didn't care, usually people aren't concerned with such trifles 'cause they're absorbed in their own thoughts. She just smiled in her direction, she was still a civilized person.   
 «What are you smiling for?» said the other, sharply.   
Four words had already managed to annoy her, but she didn't flinch.   
 «Don't you think it is a bit 'too light that dress? You'd like to get attention?» she continued.   
Was she serious? She had just imply that she thought she's a good for nothing? She felt the anger through the veins and the urge to punch her in the face.   
 «I don't think you are to be able to judge without knowing me» she replied, still smiling.   
 «This is what you want other see» an expression of defiance was painted on the girl's face.   
She observed her better: blonde hair falling over her shoulders, half wet, and noticed a scar on the right eye almost like a decoration added to his dark green eyes. The leather jacket, leaning against the back, allowed to see a tribal tattoo that ended inside the shirt, probably finished on his chest. Objectively, she wasn't an ugly girl but with two phrases she became unbearable.   
 «Oh, go ahead as you want, so I don't want to listen to you» she closed the speech and began to look out the window, not very wise choice. The only things she could see were the drops coming down lighten by occasional flashes.   
Throughout the entire hour of the journey she didn't turn back toward her, but every now and then let out an occasional glance toward her, using the window as a mirror. She was asleep, listening to music from big black headphones. The head, leaning against the headboard of the seat, occasionally gave way to the shoulder. Through the half-open mouth felt his breathing become heavier and heavier, as if she were having a bad dream.   
A bright signal reminded her that she just arrived, she took her things and stood up. She stared at the girl for a moment.   
 «You'd better wake up your friend" said the old lady who sat in the front seat.   
 «She's not my friend, I don't even know her» she said, as she shook up the girl.   
The latter awoke suddenly and abruptly took away hands of the other. She stood up and walked towards the door.   
Both left the train, Mira stared at her as she walked away. She was waving? And what was the inscription on her jacket?   
 «What kind of name is Lax?»  


End file.
